Such a lamp is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,965. In the known lamp a substantially omnidirectional cluster of individual LEDs are electrically mounted on Printed Circuit Boards (PCB). The same intensity of light as standard incandescent bulbs (GLS) can be generated by said cluster of LEDs at a fraction of the power consumption of a standard GLS. In order to render the known lamp safe to consumers, it is provided with a protective bulb, i.e. a dome, to protect the consumer from exposure to the electrical circuitry within said dome. As a result, the known lamp has the disadvantage that the desired omnidirectional light distribution is hampered by the base plate (lower wall) on which the dome is mounted. Furthermore, the provision of the protective dome over the PCBs and LEDs results in the known lamp having the disadvantage of decreased/insufficient cooling efficiency.